


show me your love (before the world catches up)

by Asterin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Lost Love, M/M, Poetry, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterin/pseuds/Asterin
Summary: His voice tastes of butterscotch and gunpowder and seasalt, the calluses on his fingers rubbing warm against bared skin, and Alexander is starstruck.





	show me your love (before the world catches up)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Collar Full" - Panic! At the Disco

It's dark in the tent, the world reduced to a glimpse of stars between the flaps -

the moonlight, faint, distant,

catching in his hair.

There are constellations there, somehow –

the residue of a universe's kiss, bestowed upon this boy so golden.

His voice tastes of butterscotch and gunpowder and seasalt, the calluses on his fingers rubbing warm against bared skin, and Alexander is starstruck.

 

He could live in this moment for the rest of his life – let _this_ be his legacy, and yet.

Outside, the world turns, the skies spiral above,

man rages against man.

Outside, there are dreams and plans and a life bigger, somehow, than his dear Laurens and their darkened bubble and the flashing of firecrackers in his heart.

And so the path forks, until

.

.

.

it's evening and he's married, there's a letter unopened on his desk and _god_ ,

he knows he knows he knows.

He doesn't pray but pray he does, a murmured utterance escaping chapped lips -

a last hope borne of desperation, fingers reaching for the sky the moment before the blade drops.

He thinks,

~~_I'm sorry I loved you too much_ ~~

~~_I'm sorry I never showed you_ ~~

~~_I'm sorry it ended this way_ ~~

~~_I'm sorry it never began_ ~~

_I'm sorry._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me going - what was your favourite line?


End file.
